Always
by idontcarexoxoxo
Summary: Soul and Maka, There story
1. Chapter 1

All her life all she had always known is not to trust, not to love...

Because love always leads to heartbreak, and trust always leads to betrayal...

And he always knew not to let others in, and do what others expect...

Because to be excepted you do what others want, and if you let someone in then they can cause you pain and will do so...

At least so they thought...

If there paths had never crossed they would have never learned the truth.

Maka Albarn, a meister, the girl who believed to never trust and never love...

Soul Eater Evans, a weapon, the boy who believed in not letting others in and to be who they want him to be...

Once meeting, both there lives would change forever, they would become devoted to one another, he was her weapon and she was his meister...

There love story is different them most, but its still as wonderful as any other...

The day they met they were both in search of the same thing, a partner who's soul wavelength would match there's...

Maka at first thought she would never find a weapon because no one else's soul was compatible with hers...

But then she heard music, she became fascinated with it and followed the sound..

What she found was Soul at the piano playing that song she became so fascinated with...

He had heard her come in, instantly stopping, in fear the one who entered would do the same as his parents always did, look down on him because of his music...

But when he turned around he saw her smiling about what he was playing...

Hi, i'm Maka Albarn, nice to meet you..she stuck out her hand..

H-Hi, i'm Soul Eater...he shook her hand..

That was beautiful, did you wright it?

T-Thanks, and yes...

So what kind of weapon are you exactly?

I'm a scythe, why do you ask?

Because you seem like someone i might be able to work with...Want to try?

Sure, if you think you are cool enough to handle me he said smirking...he first turned his arm into a blade then transformed completely...

Maka caught him and started spinning him, he seemed so light and easy to control, this didn't happen with any of the other weapons...

Once she was done soul transformed back...So, what would you say if i asked you to be my partner, she said smiling...

I guess that would be cool...

Great, she said giggling..

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Three years later**_

SOUL! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP WERE GOING TO BE LATE!

Chill maka, cool guys like me are never late...

Dont give me that crap now get up!

ok fine, stop yelling...soul rolls over and doesnt get up

MAKA CHOP!

owww, what the hell maka?!

I said to get up..

ok fine, and were did that book come from?!

You dont need to know, now hurry, maka says as she walks out of souls room...

_**Later that day**_

Maka gets off of souls bike and runs to their class leaving soul behind knowing they were late, once she gets to steins class and opens the door everyone is staring at her, stein asks why she was late and where soul was, she said soul caused us to be late and he will be here soon he was just parking his bike..(when in reality he was just walking really slow)...she walked to her seat and class continued...a few minutes later soul entered the room and took his seat next to maka...

_**Later on that day**_

hey soul?

yeah maka?

why do you always do this?

do what?

you know, cause me to trust you less and less, i usually never trust anyone but when its you, i dont know but, just why?

look if its about me causing us to be late, im sorry, it wont happen again, i just couldnt sleep last night and was really tired..

why couldnt you sleep?

because i couldnt get something off my mind, i was just thinking...

about what?

its nothing, doesnt matter...*soul gets up to go to his room*

oh, ok...says maka silently

*soul stops once he grabs his door handle* oh and maka?

yes soul?

Thanks for trusting me...it means a lot...

oh, well umm your welcome i guess...

_**Until next time...**_

Oh look maka has learned to trust...i know you all hate me now because its been so long since i wrote but hey im sorry...anyways i know im not very good at this; if i include the chapters from the other story and the chapter before this one, ,this is only my fifth time doing this...but i will get better at this for you guys...anyways, until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey maka?

Yeah Soul?

Your my friend, i can tell you anything right?

Of course you can soul, what is it Soul?

I have never let anyone in...but you, i don't know why but i have always ran from everything, even my own name, never giving anyone answers, never letting anyone in, but you, i can't do that... *souls and Maka's faces both turn red*

Oh, well, you mean kind of like me and trusting you?

Well, yeah...

Soul?

Yeah, maka?

Why is it you are so willing to let me in?

Because I trust you, like you somehow trust me..

Soul looks Maka straight in the eyes while saying this, and souls face turns almost as red as is eyes, then soul and maka both slowly move closer to each other, only inches from each others face...

soul...Maka says, and pulls away her face red aware of the fact they had almost just kissed...

what Maka?

I-I...oh never mind

Maka thinks to herself, why, why can't I say the three words everyone always so carelessly say, she knew she meant it, but why could't she say it...she loves soul...

Oh, ok then Maka...

**_To Be continued_**

Well, Maka is in love, and soul has let Maka in, but is soul willing to be himself? find out later...sorry i have not wrote recently I have been a book worm recently and not writing, sorry, but watching anime, reading, and Skyrim took over...lol, plus I am lazy,anyways until next time, byes.


	4. Chapter 4

Oi maka? (soul)

Yes soul, what do you you want?

Why do you read so much?

Because I like it, why?

Do you like reading more then you do me?

No soul, of course not.

(in maka's mind) I love it when soul is not always trying to act "cool" as he would say. When he is just himself around her when they are home alone together, or when his face turns red, it's so cute...what am i saying, he is my weapon partner soul isn't cute...why would i think that, unless...no i couldn't, i don't like soul that way do I?...of course not, I love him...wait, no, why would i think that...unless, i do...

Maka?

Ummm...what?

Is something wrong, you have been spacing out for a while and your face is red.

(soul is in maka's face)

Oh nothing, I was just thinking.

Oh, ok.

Maka...I need to tell you something..

What is it soul?

Well I-I-I

You what?

I-I can't tell you..

Oh, ok..

I will just have to show you.

And at that moment before maka had anytime to respond soul pressed his lips against hers, at first maka was suprised but soon kissed soul back, when they parted they looked into each others eyes...

Maka, Im sorry, that was so uncool of me, it is fine if you don't feel the sa-

And before soul could finish what he was saying maka cut him off with another kiss, this time when they parted maka said.

Why wouldn't i feel the same, you are "cool" (mocking soul)

I love you maka, so so much, i have for so long and-

Maka cuts him off again

Maka says, you talk too much, I love you too Soul.

And to think you are the reason i stopped running from things, i even ran from my own name, but you have made me stronger, we have made many thing together, even this soul resonance..

_**The End**_

_**So, I hope you guys liked it, and i ended it a lot like the manga series ended only because, well i dont know i just did, anyways until next time...**_


End file.
